shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple Blossom
Apple Blossom is a common Fruit & Veg Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as a ultra rare Charm. In Season Nine, she was released as part of the Glazed Fruits Tribe. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Going on adventures! Your friends would describe you as... An adventurer with big dreams and kind to the core Your Shopkins BFF I have lots! Where do you hang out? Fruit and Veg Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Favorite Color: Granny Smith green Favorite Vacation Destination: Mount Fuji Personality: Sweet, tart, and a bit saucy Favorite Weather: A crisp fall day Signature Dance Move: The worm First Memory: Sprouting from just a wee, little seed Quote: "Check me out!" At her core, Apple Blossom is sweet as pie and always up for adventure--she's ready to take a bite out of life! Appearance Apple Blossom is a dark red apple with light pink flowers, green leaves, and a light pink worm poking out of her head. Her variant is a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first one features her as a green apple with yellow flowers, darker green leaves, and an light orange worm poking out of her head. The second variant features her as a translucent blue apple with yellow flowers, lighter green leaves, and an orange worm poking out of her head. The third variant features her as a metallic silver apple with pink flowers, lighter green leaves, and a pink worm poking out of her head. All three variants have a dark green charm handle. In Season Nine, she was re-released with a Wild Style look. This variant makes her a translucent green apple with a light green stem and leaves. She has a pink worm sticking out of her head and a seed design on the front of her. She has a red tied headband and red shoes. In Season Ten she is green with darker green leaves and stem, white flowers, and a pink worm. She is also rare in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Check it Out, Acting Up, Loud and Unclear, Choosy, Frozen Climbers, Chop Chop, Breaking News, Christmas Sing Along, Pop Goes the Babysitter, The Big Cheeky Hunt, Superhero, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Shopville, Fashion Fever (cameo), The Spatula, Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy (cameo), Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Shopkins, Free as a Strawberry, Shopkins Holmes (as Shopkins Holmes), X Marks the Shop, Fair Weathered Friends, A Piece of Cake and A Walk in the Park *'Series 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 2) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 3), The Shopville Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 3), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), After Party (Part 4), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 2), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 2), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 4), Look Within, Be Mine, Cutie, Go Cheeky!, Hey! Listen! and Keep in Touch *'Series 3' - All New Show: SPK Checkout!, SPK Checkout: Variety Show and SPK Checkout: Variety Show 2 *'Series 4' - A Present for Pupkin Cake and Apple Blossom and the Tiara Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation *'2018' - Shopkins: Wild Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese dub) *Chen Hao (Chinese dub) *Heidi Janků (Czech dub) *Marie Dessalle (French dub) *Julie Agnete Vang (Danish dub) *Susana Moreno (Latin American Spanish dub) Trivia *She is the very first Shopkin to be confirmed having more than two friends in her bio. *Some toys of her have larger eyes than others. *She is the first apple Shopkin, the second being Adam Apple from Season Six. *Apple Blossom seems to be the mascot of the Shopkins franchise due to the fact she is almost on every Shopkins package. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher in the Chef Club Movie. *She might have a crush on Lil' Blaze, as seen in Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One). In the other parts, Lil' Blaze is seemingly her secret admirer, and in Part Five, it's revealed he is. *In the cartoon, her worm has the tendency to mirror her emotions. The episode Look Within revealed her name as Wormy. *Following Mr. Conductor from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Apple Blossom became the second character to narrate in first person. Gallery Shopkins-Season-1-1-001-Apple-Blossom-Red-Team.jpg|Apple Blossom toy 224ba5a785ddafc7d07661c4ea59d13d.jpg|Apple Blossom variant toy 1_Apple-Blossom-Rarity_Common.png|Apple Blossom collector's tool artwork 8_Apple-Blossom-Rarity_Common.png|Apple Blossom collector's tool variant artwork S-l300 (6).jpg|Apple Blossom Charm toy 61zK-8ENOgL._SX466_.jpg|Apple Blossom Metallic Charm toy 41PGhPBJYsL._AC_SY400_.jpg|Apple Blossom Translucent Charm toy 698_Apple-Blossom-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Apple Blossom Charm collector's tool artwork 686_Apple-Blossom-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Apple Blossom Metallic Charm collector's tool artwork 710_Apple-Blossom-Rarity_Ultra-Rare.png|Apple Blossom Translucent Charm collector's tool artwork s-l1600.jpg|Apple Blossom Season Eight Taco Time Collection toy s-l300 (2).jpg|Apple Blossom Wild Style toy 1785_Apple-Blossom-Rarity_Common.png|Apple Blossom Wild Style collector's tool artwork S-l300_(15).jpg|Apple Blossom Mini Packs toy shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-fruit-and-veg-apple-blossom.png|Apple Blossom Mini Packs collector's tool artwork Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Five Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eight Category:Object Crossovers! Category:Team Hi There Category:Team Choco-Pup